Known wave energy capturing devices include a base and a paddle pivotally connected to the base. The paddle is driven to pivotally oscillate about a generally horizontal axis, in response to ocean wave forces, to drive a generator. The paddle is typically a solid plate. The paddle has a fixed alignment, and accordingly, pivots only in a fixed plane. The paddle also maintains a fixed operative range of motion regardless of prevailing ocean conditions.
The magnitude and direction of wave forces applied to known wave energy capturing devices varies depending on prevailing ocean conditions. The wave forces can be very low in calm ocean conditions and extremely high in extreme ocean conditions, such as during hurricanes and cyclones. Known devices survive the extremely high wave forces associated with extreme ocean conditions either by being made strong enough to withstand the high forces, or being designed to avoid a large amount of the wave forces, or by a combination of both.
A disadvantage of making wave energy capturing devices strong enough to withstand extremely high wave forces is that the devices tend to be very large and heavy.
A disadvantage of designing the devices to avoid a large amount of the wave force, in order to handle extreme ocean conditions, is that the devices operate less efficiently in calmer ocean conditions.
A further disadvantage of known wave energy capturing devices is that they operate inefficiently when the direction of wave propagation moves out of alignment with the fixed alignment of the paddle.
Another disadvantage of known wave energy capturing devices is that the solid paddle tends to reflect, rather than capture, wave energy.